


The Komaeda Interviews

by Wiblur



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Background Soda Kazuichi, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiblur/pseuds/Wiblur
Summary: A bunch of reporters are trying to get stories from some randoms off the street. A lot of these stories depict a white man with white(?) hair, a green coat, and an uncomfortable attitude.3 chapters completedSuper short stories that take 2 minutes to readAbsolutely horrible writing quality :)
Kudos: 11





	1. Interview 1 - Random school girl

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote a fic before, so this'll suck lmao

_Wait, is this live?- Okay, uhm, hi? I'm terrible at starting these things, sorry. So if I'm just_ _supposed to describe it.._

It was a humid and mildly overcast afternoon, and that's when I saw him. He had this weird hair, and it looked like it hadn't been washed in months. I assumed he just woke up, based on that hair and the dark bags underneath his eyes. I tried to ignore him, but it was kind of hard to, since he was walking towards me now. My first reaction was to run, but I kinda froze in fear. He didn't say anything to me. It all happened really, really fast. After a couple minutes, he started to cross the road into the street. He didn't even look both ways.. So he got hit by a truck. He didn't seem too bothered by it, but I still called 911. I tried to follow him- at a distance, of course- and eventually he was carried away.

_Is that good enough? I have school still.._


	2. Interview 2 - Pink-haired Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This interview was given by a.. Weird man. We had to cut the audio a lot.

_Wait, am I on TV..? AAAA- *audio cuts out*_

Okay, uhh.. I think I'm better now. So what am I supposed to be talking about? Oh yeah, Komaeda. He's a weirdo. What do you mean I have to give a detailed description?? Fine, he has poofy white hair and a green coat. And some creepy eyes. Can I go now?

_*The audio cuts again, coming back after a minute.*_

So it was a Saturday, yeah? I was walking to class with him, so I tried to start a conversation, but he ignored me. He seemed like he had spaced out, so I just let him be. We went to class, all that boring stuff. Eventually, we got to cooking, and he, uh. Accidently chopped the tip of his finger off. Of course, I just got him a bandage. I totally didn't freak at the sight of blood. That's.. About it.

_Can I please go now? I have to find miss- *the audio finally ends.*_


	3. Interview 3 - Young Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our witness here is 7 years old, and yes, she does have her parent with her.

_*Before the interview starts, an assistant helps the girl understand why she's here. After a moment, the girl sits down next to her parent.*_

He had white hair, and was really tall! Like, thiiiis tall! My hand can't reach that high, though. He was here to help with homework for the whole class, since he was one of the big kids! He was super nice, and could draw really well!! He didn't talk to any of us much, but still helped when he could! I hope he comes to school again, but our teacher said she was gonna have new students every day! So tomorrow, we'll have-

_*The audio cuts.*_


End file.
